


Stuck

by tresa_cho



Category: Marvel
Genre: Claustrophobia, Community: comment_fic, Elevators, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve are trapped in an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/47860.html?thread=11196404#t11196404

"Dammit," Tony sighed in frustration. "The world's most brilliant engineer and I don't even have a screwdriver. Or duct tape to MacGuyver a screwdriver." He punched a fist into the panel and then cradled the hand to his chest. "Ow. Reinforced. I knew I shouldn't have built this elevator so well. Bruce could go apeshit in here and not leave a dent. Standard procedure for a Stark building." Tony glanced back to see Steve crouched in a corner, knees drawn up to his chest. His thick, muscled arms were crossed over his knees, and his forehead rested on his arms. "Steve?"

Tony strode the two paces across the lift floor and dropped to a crouch next to Steve. He placed a hand on Steve's shoulder, and the man looked up blankly, as if he didn't recognize Tony. "Steve?" Tony frowned anxiously.

Steve blinked suddenly, and shook his head. He wiped a hand across his face and shuddered. "Can we get out?" he asked suddenly. Tony narrowed his eyes.

"Not until maintenance gets the authorization codes into the system. Are you all right?" Tony asked.

"I'm fine," Steve said sharply. Tony shifted closer.

"You're not acting fine. In fact, you're acting so unfine that you're worrying me." Tony massaged Steve's shoulder a bit, feeling the tension in the muscle.

"I don't like dark, enclosed spaces," Steve breathed finally, casting a wary look at Tony in the dim red hue of the emergency lights. He shivered as memories of ice and terror flashed through him. Tony's face melted in empathy, and his fingers tightened around Steve's shoulder.

"I'm here with you this time," Tony whispered. "We're going to be all right. You're not alone." Tony touched his fingers to the underside of Steve's jaw and nudged his gaze to meet his. "I'm here. Focus on me, okay?"

Steve chuckled weakly. "I'm close to an anxiety attack and you're trying to stroke your ego? Really, Stark. That's low even for you." Tony grinned.

"What can I say. You should be thinking of me all the time. That's all I ask." Tony pressed his forehead to Steve's and tilted his head to give him a quick peck on the lips. Steve moved to follow his mouth, and Tony smiled. "I think I know how to take your mind off our predicament."

"Enlighten me," Steve suggested. Tony was more than happy to oblige.


End file.
